CARMILLA
by Kunougi Haruka
Summary: Gadis muda dengan sang Ayah yang merantau ke kota baru, Paris. kedua mata turquise yang meneriakan sebuah kebebasan dan serta haus akan keingintahuan yang begitu dalam membuat dirinya terseret oleh hubungan yang hitam, erotis nan terlarang dan berbahaya, kenalkanlah Levi, countessa misterius yang mengundang gadis itu ke tokonya. "Welcome to Paris, My little Robin."


"_Sendirian saja, Mademoiselle?" suara halus menggetarkan semua inci tubuh gadis brunette mengalun dari arah belakangnya, menyapukan pemandangan dari balkon, gadis itu menemukan wanita yang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa darinya, kisaran 20an atau lebih._

_Seorang Countessa!_

_Sosok wanita dengan balutan gaun hitam bahan beludru, korset ketat memperlihatkan lekukan pinggang yang proposional dan menggoda para kaum adam di ruangan dansa, chocker hitam dengan hiasan permata dan berlian mempercantik batangan leher pucat bagaikan bulan._

_Rambut yang sengaja ditata setengah ikat, memperlihatkan rambut yang urai bergelombang membingkai wajah sehalus mutiara yang diasah mengkilau._

_Bisa diakui wanita ini sungguh memikat sekali pemandangannya, degupan jantung yang terus terpacu tak teratur membuat nafasnya tercekat akan sepasang mata obsidian yang berkilat menatap tepat ke dalamnya._

"_Dimana sopan santunku, salam kenal namaku Levi La Ackerman…" wanita itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Levi sembari mengangkat ujung gaunnya dan membungkuk rendah._

"_Welcome to Paris, My Dear Little Robin."_

.

.

.

CARMILLA

By:

Kunougi Haruka

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime Sensei.

Warning:

Totally OOC, Adult theme, Yuri, Vampire AU and Mystery.

Rate: M

Pairing for this chapter:

Vampire! Fem!Levi x Fem!Eren

Enjoy then

.

.

.

Chapter 01: Welcome to Paris

.

.

.

At 1986, in the Train to Paris.

"Eren, _Dear_…sampai berapa lamakah lagi kau akan terus merajuk seperti itu?" wajah yang tak berhentinya menoleh ke luar jendela dengan wajah yang menyiratkan ketidak-relaan memutar arah wajahnya ke sosok sang pria berparuh baya berkaca mata yang membaca buku dengan berkutat konsentrasi membaca tiap tulisan per halaman.

"Maafkan aku, _Daddy_. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk kangen _London_." Gadis berumuran 17 dengan mata_ turquoise_ yang berharga menatap sang ayah, rambut _burgundy_ gelap membingkai separuh dari wajahnya dan kulit coklat manis yang mengiasi ronaan wajahnya, meneriakan sebuah hasrat kebebasan dan keliaran seorang wanita yang terkekang.

Sang ayah, Grisha Von Jaeger menghela nafas dan menutup bukunya.

"_My dear child_, kau tahu alasan kita harus menjauhi _London_ untuk beberapa dekade ini bukan?" tanya halus, meminta pengerttian sang anak yang mencengkram kuat gaun berwarna pastel miliknya, bibir ranum yang mengigit ujungnya hanya bisa mengangguk kepala mengerti.

Kedua ayah dan putri ini mengadakan perjalanan menuju rumah baru mereka di Paris, perancis setelah insiden kematian sang Ibunda tercinta, Carla Von Jaeger. Sang ayah memutuskan bahwa akan menjadi kenangan yang buruk untuk tinggal di _London_ dan mempengaruhi pertumbuhan psikologi sang putri mereka satu-satunya, Eren.

"Kau akan menyukai _Pari_s, Eren. Bisa kupastikan itu." Grisha membujuk sang anak untuk kembali bersemnagat walaupun mereka tahu hal itu sulit dicapai.

Kereta yang melaju dengan kecepatan konstan mengiring mereka menjauhi kota tercinta dan berjalan lurus menuju kota baru yang layak mereka namai "Rumah".

Hati Eren bersuara, mungkin perjalanan jauh ini akan menyenangkan baginya. Dia membuka kalung locket berwarna hijau _emerald_ yang menjadi pemberian dari sang terkasih dan terdapat foto sang almarhum ibu tercinta dengan senyuman yang akan terus terlihat dari balik foto.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju perancis menghabiskan waktu dua hari satu malam, wajar saja sang Jaeger muda mulai tak sabar meluruskan kedua kakinya yang terperangkap dalam sepatu hak tinggi yang menyiksa, setidaknya selama perjalanan dalam kereta _Daddy_ memperbolehkan gadis itu mencopoti sepatu berujung tumpul itu dan membiarkannya memijit jemari mungilnya yang memerah.

Kereta berhenti di stasiun, sungguh tak ada yang lebih melegakan bagi Eren Von Jaeger untuk segera melenggang keluar dan melebarkan kedua kakinya di jalanan Paris namun dia tahu baik bahwa sang ayah tak akan menyukai sifatnya yang tidak begitu _unladylike_.

"_Dear_, kita sudah sampai…" panggil Grisha mengusap rambut halus coklat yang mengingatkannya dengan kelembutan rambut tebal _mahogany_ Carla, gadis itu mengangguk antusias dan mulai memperbaiki korset dan tataan gaunnya.

Jangan lupa juga dia harus memakai sepatu kecil yang menyebalkan itu, Eren mengerutu akan ketidaknyamanannya lalu berjalan mengikuti ayah keluar dari kompartement kereta.

Aroma asing tertangkap dari indera penciuman Eren, kesan pertama yang dapat dia berikan untuk Paris adalah asing dan _illegal_, lalu apakah itu aroma keju? Gadis itu melaporkan pendapat pribadi kepada sang ayah dan tentu saja tawa pelan menjadi satu-satunya jawaban yang dapat diberikan.

"…siapa yang kita tunggu, _Daddy_?" gadis itu yakin mereka tak mungkin akan menyeret empat koper berkapasitas besar menuju rumah baru mereka yang entah beberapa mil jauhnya dari stasiun.

"Kita akan menunggu _Monsieu_r Leonhardt dan putranya." Eren meleletkan lidahnya mencoba beberapa bahasa perancis yang diajarkan sang ayah dan juga guru privatnya selama di_ London_, perlu dia ketahui terlahir dengan darah berkebangsaan Jerman benar-benar menyulitkan dirinya untuk beradaptasi di negara lain.

Terlebih lagi sifat keras juga perkataannya yang susah disaring alami.

Keduanya duduk di bangku dengan empat koper berjejer dari sisi sang Ayah, menunggu sosok yang disinggung oleh Grisha hingga mereka melihat mobil hitam bermesinkan _steam punk_ berjalan menuju stasiun, Eren memegang punggung tangan besar ayah dan menatapnya penuh binar antusias.

"_Daddy_, itukah mereka?" tanyanya dan anggukan Grisha cukup membuat dirinya ingin meledak setelah kebosanan menunggu sang penjemput, keduanya berdiri dan mulai meminta beberapa pengangkut barang membawakan barang mereka ke arah mobil hitam dengan mocong panjang bagian depan dan empat roda besar yang mengelinding di jalanan bebatuan, Eren menyukai bentuknya sungguh unik.

Keluar seorang pria dengan topi kaku beludru dengan bersetelan hitam berkemeja berdiri dan bermantel hitam beludru sama. Pria yang nampaknya seumuran dengan ayahnya menjabat tangan Grisha lalu mengangkat topinya kepada Eren lalu dengan secara refleks Eren memberikan punggung tangannya untuk dikecupi.

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle_…" ucapnya dengan aksen british-france memberikan senyuman menawan dan aura penuh kekuasaan yang cukup membuat Eren tergerak untuk mengangkat seujung gaunnya lalu membungkuk hormat, sungguh anggun.

"Salam kenal juga, _Monsieur_ Leonhardt…Saya, Eren Von Jaeger." Masih dengan bahasa perancis yang kaku namun dia berhasil membuat pria di depannya terkesan, gadis muda itu merasakan sepasang sosok mata safir lainnya yang menatap dari arah samping belakang sang pria dewasa di depannya.

Seorang anak lelaki yang tampan parasnya, memakai setelan baju yang sama dengan sang ayah.

"Ah, ini putra kebanggaanku, Antonnie! Kemarilah _Annie_…" ucapnya memanggil sang putra dengan gestur ceria dan penuh dengan kebangaan seperti katanya, sosok pemuda itu berjalan dengan lumayan lamban tanpa ada rasa semangat ketimbang berbalik sang ayah.

"Annie, kemana semangatmu, nak? Lihatlah putri _Doctor_ Jaeger, bukankah dia sangat cantik?" pria itu menepuk pelan bahu pemuda yang tinggi beberapa inci dari Eren, meski tepukan pelan itu adalah sebagai tanda _familiriaty_ seorang ayah ke anak tapi Eren yakin pemuda di depannya ini merasa tidak nyaman.

Apalagi ketika naam kecilnya disebut begitu santai tanpa rasa formal dari sang ayah.

"Perkenalkan, _Mademoisell_e, _Monsieur_ Jaeger. Antonnie De Leonhardt, _at your service_, selamat datang ke _Paris_." Ucapnya datar dan mengecup punggung tangan berbalutkan glove putih milik anak gadis Jaeger.

Mata _cerulean_ yang begitu biru, kulit pucat agak kemerahan untuk ukuran seorang pria remaja dan rambut platina kuning keemasan yang disisir ke belakang namun satu poni panjang menghalangi sebelah pandangan matanya dan tak ada senyuman yang menghiasai wajah tampan itu hanya pandangan mata kosong penuh dengan kebosanan dunia.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat ke rumahmu, bisa kulihat si nona kecil Jaeger sudah tidak sabar untuk menempati kamarnya yang baru."_ Monsieur_ Leonhardt melihat raut wajah memerah sang anak semata wayang dokter Jaeger, apakah dia benar-benar mudah ditebak bahakan dari orang sekalipun.

Selama perjalanan, mata Eren tak berhenti-hentinya melihat pemandangan kota Paris terkenal dengan keaneka-ragaman seninya yang bahkan membuat gadis berambut _burgundy_ mau tidak mau mulai membandingkan _London_ dan _Paris_, dimulai segi kekurangan dan kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh dua kota.

"Jangan mengeluarkan kepalamu seperti itu, _Dear_…" Grisha harus mengkerutkan alis melihat kelakuan putrinya, sementara _Monsieur_ Leonhardt tampak tidak keberatan dengan tingkah polos dan energik gadis _brunette_ belasan tahun itu, nampaknya dia benar-benar menyukai Eren.

"Hoho, biarkan saja _Doctor_ Jaeger, aku merasa tersanjung apabila gadis muda sperti putrimu memahami pemandangan berseni seperti ini, bukankah begitu Annie?" pemuda yang duduk di samping kanan Eren mengangguk patuh pada ayahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Hei, ajaklah dia berbicara mengenai wisata menarik di sini, Annie. Kurasa dia mulai bosan denganmu dan malah lebih akrab ke ayahmu sendiri." Saran _Monsieur_ Leonhardt pada anaknya, pemuda itu menatap balik ke sosok gadis yang sudah duduk dengan manis untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Kuharap kau menyukai _Paris_ ada banyak sekali pemandangan juga hiburan yang menyenangkan untukmu, _Miss_ Jaeger…" ucap Antonnie dengan tatapan datar, Eren tidak merasa takut ataupun merasa tersinggung dengan nada yang kurang berirama itu, dia merasa semua yang ada di _Paris_ sangatlah menarik termasuk pemuda rupawan di hadapannya ini.

Kedua mata safir yang terlihat kesepian namun ada sisi hangat bersahabat di dalamnya.

"_Eren, just call me that_…" cengiran dengan gigi seputih bak mutiara diperlihatkan oleh Jaeger muda kepada sosok putra semata wayang keluarga Leonhardt, pemuda itu membulatkan matanya dan kembali ke ukuran semula kala.

"_Okay, then you can call me Annie_…itu nama panggilanku dan aku lebih menyukainya ketimbang nama lengkapku." Eren mengangguk antusias dan merasa perjalanan beberapa mil ke rumah barunya akan terasa menyenangkan dengan teman barunya, Annie.

.

.

.

"_Here we are~"_ _Monsieur_ Leonhardt mematikan _engine_ mesin dan membuka kenop pintu mobil, sepasang Jaeger terkesima dengan pemandangan rumah yang begitu indah, bagi Eren rumah ini sepertilah rumah-rumah yang sering dia baca di buku kumpulan dongengnya sewaktu kecil.

Rumah berarsitektur bergayakan mansion klasik ala perancis di abad ke 18, berpondasikan bebatuan yang sudah direparasi oleh beberapa bahan bangunan yang kokoh, tanaman hias belukar dan mawar putih mengelilingi sekitar rumah dan beberpa pohon yang ditanam secara jajaran membentuk halaman persegi di sekitar rumah.

Eren melihat ayunan buatan yang bertengger di sebuah pohon _lilac_ di samping kiri rumah, dia akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bermain dan membaca buku di tempat itu nantinya. Ayahnya dan kedua Leonhardt menunggu gadis itu ikut menyusul ke dalam rumah barunya.

Lantai kayu berbahankan _mahogany_ yang dipel mengkilap, Eren bisa melihat pantulan wajah kekanakannya dan mengaggumi beberapa barang-barang perunggu hiasan yang ditaruh di atas meja dan beberapa lukisan unik kesukaannya sudah dipajang di dinding ruangan.

Rumah berpondasikan dua lantai ditambah dengan _attic_ di paling atas, dengan tangga berspiral kecil menjadi penghubung antar lantai ruangan pertama juga kedua.

"Tidak terlalu kolot, bukan? Aku sudah meminta anak buahku untuk merenovasi beberapa bagian." Jelas _Monsieur_ Leonhardt memperlihatkan ruang minum teh yang berhubungan dengan ruang perpustakaan, tempat kesukaan Eren untuk membaca.

Kaca jendela ukuran besar dan panjang dihiasai oleh tirai-tirai kelabu di ruangan tersebut, suasana yang cocok apabila Eren mengundang beberapa temannya untuk minum teh bersama. Dia bisa melihat pemandangan dari arah jendela lebar itu, sebuah kolam ikan yang lumayan lebar dan beberapa lapangan bermain _cricket_.

"Sempurna sekali!" gumamnya senang, Annie melihat di sampingnya—Semenjak keduanya saling mengenal satu sama lain, mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan sering berjalan bersama-sama selama menelusuri rumah baru Eren, hal ini tidak luput oleh kedua pria paruh baya yang mendiskusikan soal saham dan hak tanah.

"Tak bisa kupungkiri, baru kali ini Annie meminta _Miss_ Jaeger memanggil nama kecilnya, dia itu tipe yang pendiam dan mungkin sedikit kasar dalam pemilihan kata…" untuk membuktikan perkataannya Eren tertawa kecil mendengarkan salah satu ucapan Annie putranya.

"Eren…adalah gadis yang tidak biasa dengan anak seumuran dengannya, dia selalu ingin tahu dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku-buku yang berada di setiap rak perpustakaanku ketimbang berkelakuan seperti gadis muda lainnya." Jelas Grisha melihat gadis bergaun _tosca_ dengan ujung _petticoat_ terlihat di pinggiran gaun tersenyum manis kepada putra tunggal Leonhardt.

"Haha, tenang saja, Annie pun juga memiliki kelakuan yang serupa, aku bisa katakan padamu kalau mereka serasi sekali_, Doctor_…" Grisha menoleh kepada pria ini, apakah _Monsieur_ Leonhardt mengajukan suatu lamaran padanya untuk menjodohkan purtinya dengan putranya?

"Oh, kurasa demikian…" hanya jawaban yang mengambang yang bisa dilontarkan pria itu.

Sementara kedua anak remaja itu mulai berkeliling sekali lagi, kali ini sasaran selanjutnya eksplorasi mereka adalah _attic_, bagian teratas dari sudut rumah barunya.

Menaiki tangga kecil yang muncul apabila kau menarik pegangan tali yang menjuntai diatas langit-langit ruangan lantai kedua, segala dari yang mereka bayangkan mengenai ruang atap yang berdebu ternyata hanyalah salah persepsi, ruangan ini sungguh bersih tanpa satu ujung partikel debu mengotori.

Belum sempat mnyentuh apapun suara tegas dari kedua ayah mereka memaksa untuk segera turun ke bawah.

Kembali lagi ke lantai dasar, keduanya menemui ayah mereka, raut wajah sang ayah yang kahwatir bayi gadisnya yang mulai berkeliaran nakal seperti anak rusa dan juga raut wajah _Monsieur_ Leonhardt yang sedikit kecewa dengan kelakuan putranya.

"Kalian tahu betapa berbahayanya ruangan atap, bukan? Kalian tidak akan tahu, apabila salah satu dari anak tangga yang sudah lapuk atau benda tajam yang tersimpan di dalamnya?" Grisha tahu bahwa Eren adalah gadis yang cerdas namun tingkahnya juga sembarangan, dia bisa saja terluka akan kecerobohannya.

"_There, there…Doctor_, kurasa anak-anak selalu akan jadi anak-anak, kita harus memakluminya dan suatu hari mereka akan mengerti apabila mereka menjadi orangtua." Perkataan yang ramah juga lembut, namun kedua Jaeger tahu baik terdapat racun juga amarah membeludak dari pria berambut pirang berumuran itu.

Annie hanya bisa menoleh arah berlawanan menunggu hukuman untuknya, hingga ketukan sepatu berhak ringan terdengar jelas dan bergerak cepat ke arah mereka.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut perak mengenakan pakaian hitam dan putih yang bisa diketahui adalah pakaian seorang _Maid_, wanita dengan umur ke 20-nya memandang sejenak kedua Tuan barunya.

"Salam kenal, _Monsieur, Mademoiselle_…saya Rico Brezenska, saya kepala pelayan dari keluarga Leonhardt, saya ditunjuk oleh _Count De Leonhardt_ sendiri untuk mengurus keperluan anda dan putri anda." Wanita berkacamata itu memberikan gestur menghormat dengan kaki disilang ke belakang.

"Salam kenal, namaku Grisha Von Jaeger dan ini putriku satu-satunya, Eren." Keduanya mengangguk kemudian mempersilahkan Rico berjalan menunjukan kamar mereka masing-masing, dimulai dari kamar utama sang dokter kemudian berlanjut ke kamar sang gadis.

.

.

.

"Kamar anda, _Mademoiselle_…" Eren serasa seperti seorang anak putri raja melihatnya, kamar yang lumayan luas untuk dirinya bergaya layaknya gadis-gadis di masa pubernya—walaupun Eren yakin dia tidak akan dapat melakukan hal seperti itu—meja rias dengan cermin oval yang besar dan ranjang berhiaskan kelambu merah mawar di setiap sudutnya, lemari pakaian yang berjajar rapat di samping ranjang juga cermin satu badan untuk menatap penampilannya.

"Kutangkap kalau dari wajahmu, kalau anda menyukai kamar ini?" Eren menoleh kebelakang ketika pelayan yang terlihat kaku juga displin baik penampilan maupun sikap kepada ayah dan dirinya, wanita itu tersenyum mengerti tak ada gadis sekalipun Eren yang tidak menyukai kamar seluas ini.

"_Yes,_ aku menyukainya, terima kasih Miss Brezenska…" Rico mengangguk dan membawa dua koper berat itu ke atas _ottoman_, bangku furniture kecil yang ditempatkan di depan ranjang lalu membuka isinya kemudian menaruh beberapa pasang pakaian musim panas, _petticoat_—sebuahdalaman gaun, satu set gaun dansa juga gaun pesta teh.

Rico juga mengambil 3 sepatu sepasang dengan berwarna pastel, warna coral dan sepatu berwarna lilac muda, lalu dia tempatkan pada lemari bagian gaun tempat terbawah. Selesai.

"Semua pakaian dan barang-barang anda sudah saya tata dan ditaruh di tempat yang tak sulit dijangkau oleh anda, silahkan anda beristirahat, saya akan membangunkan anda apabila sudah malam." Eren akan mengikuti saran dari Rico, perjalanan dua hari lalu dilanjutkan berkendara menuju rumah barunya sudah menguras lebih dari cukup tenaganya.

",dan saya diperintahkan oleh Monsieur Leonhardt untuk memberitahu anda bahwa malam ini pukul tujuh malam, Tuan Grisha dan anda diundang dalam perjamuan kerabat Monsieur Leonhardt." Lanjut Rico lagi sebelum berjalan mundur menarik kenop. Tanpa memberikan waktu pada Jaeger muda untuk protes.

"Arrgh…kenapa harus pesta? Aku benci harus memakai pakaian formal dan berdandan hanya untuk satu malam…" gerutunya memeluk bantal empuk beraromakan mawar, sungguh wangi yang memabukan dan menentramkan, menutup kelopak matanya kemudian tertidur untuk beberapa jam hingga Rico membangunkannya

Dua jam setelahnya sebelum pukul empat, Rico membangunkannya dengan lembut. Menguncang bahunya dan mengucapkan beberapa kata agar nona mudanya terbangun, masih nayak persiapan yang harus dilakukan, memandikannya, memilihkan beberapa gaun dan mendandani wajah beserta rambut yang begitu indah.

"_Mademoiselle_, anda harus bangun…kita hanya punya dua jam sebelum mobil _Monsieur _Leonhardt datang menjemput anda malam nanti." Dan usahanya berhasil gadis berambut burgundy itu terbangun dan mengusap matanya dengan telunjuk.

"_Miss_ Rico…? Jam berapa ini…apa aku ketiduran?"

"Hampir saja, nonaku…ayo, segeralah berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi, saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda, saya harap temperatur airnya sesuai dengan standar anda." Rico mengiringnya ke ruang mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya sendiri, melepas gaun beserta dalamannya kemudian menuangkan sabun cair untuk _bathtub_ yang sudah disiapkan.

Eren mengusap lengannya, beberapa anggota badan seperti punggung juga kaki dan bagian intimnya dengan perlahan, membuat busa di rambutnya dengan beberapa botol shampoo yang di bawakan Rico, aroma _Lavender_.

Setelah menyabuni diri dan memberikan pijatan ringan di kepalanya, dibasuhlah tubuhnya dengan air _shower_ pada bagian atas _bathtub_, rupanya _Monsieur_ Leonhardt benar-benar merenovasi segalanya, dia berpikir akan harus mengambil air bilasan di keran atau di sumur terjauh. Nampaknya tidak.

Mengeringkan tubuhnya adalah bagian termudah namun untuk rambut panjangnya? Eren paling benci ketika ujung rambut basahnya meneteskan butiran air yang mendingin lalu menyentuh bagian punggung juga bahunya, apalagi rambutnya adalah jenis yang kering dalam waktu lama.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuh dan juga yakin bahwa tak ada satu tetes air dari ujung rambutnya, dia bergegas masuk ke kamarnya, beruntunglah bahwa kamar mandinya masih seruang dengan kamar tidurnya sendiri, tak bisa dia bayangkan harus keluar menuju kamar dengan kondisi setengah telanjang.

Rico sudah menunggu di ruang tidur lalu mengambil satu set lengkap gaun yang paling membuat Eren tidak nyaman, gaun dansanya yang cukup merepotkan untuk dikenakan dan dipakai untuk berjalan cepat. Gaun _Lilac_ miliknya.

Eren bukanlah tipe wanita yang pasif dalam bertindak, setiap ucapan dan pergerakannya haruslah seimbang. Dia tidak ingin disamakan dengan kaum gadis yang hanya bisa bicara tapi tak bisa berbuat aksi untuk membenarkan ucapannya, tidak dia tidak seperti itu.

Namun satu hal yang disayangkan oleh Eren adalah gaun tersebut adalah pemberian sang Ayah pada ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas, sungguh setelah ini dia akan merasakan tarikan kuat dibagian pinggangnya oleh karena sebuah korset, apalagi dia akan kembali memasukan kakinya kedalam lubang sempit berhiasakan pita yang mereka sebut dengan sepatu.

"Kemarilah _Mademoiselle_, saya ikatkan korset untukmu." Rico dan korset berwarna putih sudah menantinya, ini akan membuatnya menikmati malam pesta dansa dengan kaum Leonhardt dengan nafas tercekat atau lebih parahnya lagi dengan muka pucat membiru ketika tersenyum.

'_Kuharap pesta ini sungguh ada manfaatnya untuk waktuku…'_

.

.

.

Sungguh, melihat wajah sumringah _Monsieur_ Leonhardt membuat Eren jadi tak enak hati untuk beranjak pulang lebih dulu, sang ayah sudah dibawa kesana-kesini oleh sang pria berambut pirang yang nampak semangat mengenalkan dokter dari London pada kerabat-kerabatnya.

Sedangkan Annie, Eren tidak dapat menemukannya setelah mereka memasuki ruangan dansa milik salah seorang pembisnis tersohor, Nile Zee Dawk yang bisa Eren nilai memiliki tabiat buruk dan begitu parlente akan kekayaannya, dia paling tidak menyukai pria sombong sepertinya apalagi ketika dia harus membungkuk dan menyalami pria tua itu dengan senyuman palsu.

Bisa dia lihat senyuman dan dengusan bangga seorang Dawk, oh betapa Eren ingin menanamkan ujung hak sepatunya ke sepatu pentofel berkilau milik pria itu, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan salah satu rekan pembisnis yang sama kolot juga menyebalkan, _Monsieur_ Inocencio dan putranya yang sama menyebalkan dan terlalu banyak bersolek, Shabi Inocencio.

Nama mereka berdua tidak se-_Innocent_ kelihatan dari wajah yang bisa diharapkan banyak orang. Eren berharap dia tidak akan bertemu dengan orang seperti mereka di kemudian depan nanti.

Setidaknya_ Monsieur_ Nile tidak begitu tertarik untuk saat ini, tapi Eren bisa merasakan tatapan menginginkan juga penuh nafsu dari sorot mata itu, dia harus segera menjauh dan menghindari sang pembisnis perhiasaan yang kabarnya memiliki seorang istri jelita itu seorang yang _pedofile_.

Mengangkat gaun ungu mudanya, dia berjalan melewati meja _buffet_ dan beberapa sekumpulan pria yang tengah bercengkrama dalam bahasa perancis yang Eren yakin tidak dapat dia cerna saat ini, dia menoleh ke tempat dimana dia bisa menghabiskan waktu sendiri hingga sang ayah mencarinya lalu membawa pulang dirinya.

Lalu sepertinya doa kecilnya terkabul, sebuah beranda dengan pintu yang bisa ditutup untuk menghindari betapa bisingnya ruang dansa saat ini, kedua kaki itu dia angkat lalu hentakan menuju tempat tujuan.

Beranda adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menjauhkan diri dari banyaknya kerumunan, sedari kecil Eren tidak tertarik dengan adat estetika manusiawi yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan, menurutnya manusia merasa bahwa mereka bisa melakukan segala sesuatu hanya karena merekalah yang lebih mendekati sang pencipta.

Menurut Eren, hal berpikiran seperti itu sangatlah konyol, manusia adalah tipe mahluk yang hanya mau menerima apapun yang ingin dia dengar bukan yang ingin dia sangkal karena itulah mereka membuta keprcayaan sendiri bahwa merekalah yang benar dari yang lain.

Pelajaran filosofi mengenai kehidupan dan pengetahuan mengenai segala hal tentang dunia luar adalah menjadi teman terbaik Eren selama ini, lebih menyenangkan menghabiskan satu jilid cerita pentas karya _William Shakesphere_ ketimbang berbicara dengan babi-babi berpakaian _regal._

Menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pembatas beranda dan menatap lurus ke horizon, gadis itu menumpuhkan dagunya di atas kedua punggung tangan, menunggu sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dapat diperbuat, untuk mengisi kekosongan yang monoton hingga dia terlarut ke dalam pikiran sampai tak menyadari sosok yang baru saja bergabung dengannya di beranda.

"Kulihat ada satu anak nakal yang tidak ikut bergabung di pesta Dawk…" suara yang mengakibatkan spontanitas Eren untuk berbalik dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, sosok yang memasuki wilayah teritorinya adalah wanita cantik berbadan mungil dan berbalutkan gaun sehitam sayap gagak.

Seorang Countessakah? Sosoknya tak bisa dijelaskan dengan nalar maupun secara perasaan semata, wanita ini memiliki rambut bergelombang membingkai wajah pucat tanpa ronaan merah darah di pipinya, bibir yang dipoleskan berwarna merah, semerah darah yang menetes segar.

Sepasang mata hitam legam mengalahkan malam hari dengan sapuan pewaerna bagian kelopak mata berwarna hitam abu-abu, perhiasaan yang mengitari batang lehernya yang langsing dan Eren bisa pastikan bahwa semuanya terbuat dari berlian, permata juga mutiara.

Sungguh penampilan nan elok, tak bisa dijauhkan dari mata dan pandangan mata intens itu seolah meraba setiap inci tubuhnya, Eren merasa mati rasa akan tatapan itu dan satu hal yang pasti dapat dia pikirkan juga yang bisa ia nilai mengenai wanita di depannya ini.

Sesuatu yang tercium tabu dan berbahaya namun mendebarkan.

Eren merasakan degupan jantung yang mendorong-dorong tulang rusuknya untuk keluar saat ini juga, aroma mawar tercium jelas merangsang indra penciumannya, apalagi wangi mawar yang sama dengan aroma kamar barunya semakin tercium kuat ketika wanita itu berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"_Oh my_, dimana sopan santunku…" ucapnya dengan nada yang seolah mengindikasikan bahwa dia tidak cukup terkejut dengan ketidak-sopanannya, lalu kembali melanjutkan lagi salam sapaan "Perkenalkan_, _Levi La Ackerman…senang berkenalan denganmu." Mengangkat ujung gaunnya dan membungkuk anggun layak seekor angsa, Levi mendongkak melihatnya.

Eren terpana dengan salamnya, tak menyadari sosok di hadapannya sudah kembali tegap menunggu responnya, gadis itu berjengit kaget kemudian membalas lagi, kali ini dengan ronaan malu yang luar biasa.

"O-oh, perkenalkan Eren Von Jaeger…senang berkenalan dengan anda…_Ma-Mademoiselle_." Masih dengan aksen London-Germanic, ucapan bahasa perancisnya terdengar lucu di telinga wanita bernama Levi, menarik sebalh alisnya kemudian mendengus.

"Bahasamu lumayan kacau, _Mademoiselle_…bisa kutebak kalau anda tidak berasal dari sini, pendatang baru mungkin?" bersidekap untuk memastikan bahwa jawabannya benar, Eren mengangguk kikuk antara tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa.

"_That's right Mademoiselle_, aku baru tiba dari London tadi pagi…" Levi memotongnya.

"Lalu entah kenapa kau dan celana dalam kecil berendamu terjebak dengan pesta yang diadakan si kumis tipis, aku paham sekali." Eren menarik alis, tampang dan etiket wanita ini sungguh berbeda 360 derajat, kukira dia akan berbicara layaknya bangsawan ketimbang berkata kasar dan vulgar.

"Ehmm…kenapa anda berbicara seperti itu, _Miss _Ackerman?" tak bisa membantah bahwa dia ingin bertanya kelakuan sang _Countessa_ yang berpesona itu.

"Apa maksudmu, nak? Semua orang tahu seorang Dawk adalah bagaikan babi tolol yang senang berenang dan memakan kotoran di lumpurnya sendiri, aku saja jijik kalau diajak berbincang empat mata denganya…"

"Itu yang kumaksud, cara berbicaramu yang sangat berwarna itu, seorang _Lady_ harus berbicara dengan penuh keanggunan, kesopanan dan berpendidikan, kulihat anda tidak mewakili salah satu dari kategori berbicara seperti itu…" _ravenette_ itu mennautkan kedua alisnya kemudian mengaruk tengkuknya, bagaikan seorang yang kewalahan untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak lima tahun.

Helaan nafas dan pijatan di dahi cukup membuatnya tenang kemudian menjawab "Dengar nak, sudah menjadi tabiatku berbicara langsung ke intinya, kau tidak bisa menlawan arus apabila sudah terjebak di dalamnya…"

"Namun menurutku, bahkan walau tidak dapat melawan arus setidaknya anda berusaha untuk menahan lidah tajam anda untuk tidak menyakiti orang sekitar anda. Selalu ada waktu dan setiap manusia pasti berubah, melawan arus memang susah namun berusaha mencegah untuk tidak terjerat lebih ke dalam akan lebih baik." Spontan Eren menutup mulut besarnya, berbicara secara terus terang di hadapan yang lebih tua dan terlebih lagi bersikap kurang ajar di hadapan wanita yang baru dikenalnya beberapa detik lalu.

Menunggu tamparan atau hinaan dari wanita yang lebih tua darinya, karena inilah Eren benci berbicara secara etika dan sopan santun, karena mulut besarnya yang tidak memiliki rem pedal ataupun saringan segar untuk menyerap bahasa kasarnya.

Namun lain persepsi, wanita itu tersenyum dan matanya berkilat, sejenak Eren melihat perubahan pada warna mata itu dari _obsidian _menjadi _ruby_ merah, mungkin dia kurang tidur siang tadi. Kembali ke topik permasalahan, wanita bernama Levi ini belum melayangkan tamparan ataupun memuntahkan makiaan kepadanya.

"_Not bad, little robin_…kuakui baru kali ini selain si mata empat terkutuk dan rambut palsu murahan berbicara langsung tepat ke mukaku, kau menarik sekali, _Mademoiselle_…aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya menyeringai penuh intrik dan Eren tidak ingin mengetahui lebih jauh maksud dari senyuman itu.

Levi berjalan mendekat menuju _brunette_, mata dan mulut seolah berkolaborasi menjilati rupa tubuh Eren, dirinya terikat oleh pandangan mata itu juga godaan bibir ranum yang dihiasi oleh polesan merah mawar. Hingga Levi berdiri tepat di depannya, Eren tak bisa fokus akan pengamatan bagaikan elang ala Levi.

Hingga wanita itu memajukan kepalanya, mengendus leher kulit kecoklatan Levi yang terhiaskan _chocker_ berpita renda dan bisa Eren rasakan bibir basah nan lembab itu mengesek pelan di pembuluh nadi lehernya, gadis itu tak dapat bergerak dan hanya membiarkan sosok yang baru ditemuinya ini makin menyodorkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Kau memiliki wangi yang tak biasa, _Miss_ Jaeger…wangimu sangat unik seperti _tea and cinnamon_, kurasa gadis _London_ memang benar-benar memiliki bau tubuh yang menarik, _Paris_ benar-benar membutuhkan aroma ruangan yang baru, aku hanya bisa mencium anggur dan keju di sini setiap saat." Ucapnya mencengkram pipi lembut itu dengan jemari telunjuk dan jempol.

"Dan matamu…begitu besar juga indah, aku seolah tenggelam ke dalamnya, seperti lautan…" cengkraman di pipi mulai agak menyakiti gadis itu tapi Levi segera melepaskan sentuhannya seperti tidak ingin meninggalkan bekas tanda cekung kemerahan di pipi halusnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku kalau kelakuanku yang kurang ajar ini, hanya saja kau begitu menarik dan sangat memikat untuk dicicipi." Ucapan terahkir itu membuat Eren sedikit berjengit, perkataan itu bisa berartikan apa saja baik secara _metafora_ ataupun secara _literal_.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan kabur setelah perbuatanku tadi, hm?" Eren bisa saja berpura-pura melupakan sentuhan juga tatapan tadi, namun dia tidak akan bisa menghapus ingatan mengenai perkataan wanita yang sudah menyentuhnya begitu intim. Dia mengangguk dan keduanya bersender ke depan pegangan beranda dan kembali bercengkrama layaknya kawan lama, hingga Levi menanyakan dimana letak Eren tinggal.

"Hmm, rumah tua yang berada di dekat pedalaman itu? Tak kusangka ada saja orang yang mau tinggal di tempat itu…" Levi tak tampak terkejut, dia hanya seperti berpikir keras meski Eren tidak bertanya apa yang menganggunya tapi dai tidak bisa membantu dirinya untuk penasaran.

"Jadi…anda belum memberitahuku apa bisnis ataupun usaha anda saat ini sehingga mendapat undangan dari Monsieur Dawk?" Levi mendengus mendengar nama pria itu.

"Tolong bantu aku nak, jangan pernah menyebut nama pria menyedihkan itu ketika berbicara denganku, cukup panggil namanya saja tanpa embel-embel_ Monsieur_…nama babi saja sudah kebagusan untuknya." Nampaknya Eren menemukan seorang yang sejalan pikirannya mengenai pria berparlente itu.

"Aku membuka usaha butik…yang saat ini mungkin suah terjual di negara dua bagian, kalau kau mau bertanya dimana cabangku" Oh, sudah lama sekali Eren ingin bekerja sebagai wanita karir, bebas tanpa kekangan sang suami ataupun pernikahan "Dan mengapa aku bisa terjebak oleh pesta anak lima tahun memakai popok ini karena salah satu temanku yang kurang beruntung diundang olehnya." lanjut Levi.

"Oh, lalu sahabat anda juga ikut menyeret anda ke tempat ini?" tabak Eren dan Levi mengangguk.

"Kau belajar menangkap maksudku, nak…" Eren terkekeh bangga.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apakah pekerjaan ayahmu? Kau sudah bertanya pekerjaanku setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit info mengenaimu." Menumpuhkan sebagian pipinya dan menoleh menyamping ke sosok _brunette_.

"Ayahku seorang dokter dan terkadang aku membantunya ketika dia butuh ekstra tenaga." Eren memainkan ujung rambut tergerainya, kebiasaan ketika mengingat nostalgia bersama sang ayah.

Ketika pertama kali Daddy mengajaknya berkeliling mencari bahan untuk obat-obatan, dan ketika dia diminta untuk menemaninya mengunjungi pasien di daerah perdesaan juga saat Daddy mengajarinya cara menjahit luka dengan rapi dan benar.

"Kulihat kau memiliki ayah yang sangat baik dan aku yakin ibumu pasti adalah wanita yang rupawan juga penyabar menghadapi sikapmu." Perkataan itu membuat Eren tersenyum juga merenung sedih, Levi cekat melihat perubahaan raut wajahnya, dia paham.

"Aku mengerti…beliau sudah…" dan perkataan itu tidak diselesaikannya, Levi bersender balik memunggungi pemandangan beranda, lalu kembali berucap "Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Eren mengangguk "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa tanpanya, aku yakin dia bahagia di sana…"

Hembusan angin dan alunan bunyi violin yang samar menjadi sarana melodi di beranda ini, Eren menatap balik ke sepasang mata yang masih melihatnya tanpa berkedip, sekali lagi sensasi yang menahan ini membuat dirinya tak bisa bergerak leluasa, sesuatu dari mata Levi yang terus melihatnya.

"Kau tidak merasa baik-baik saja, Eren…" ucapnya.

"Eh? Apa maksud anda, Mademoiselle?"

"Berhenti berbicara mengenai hal yang tidak kau benar-benar ingin katakan, kau tidak akan terbiasa dengan yang namanya kehilangan, aku mengerti itu…" ucapnya mempertegas maksud perkataannya barusan.

Deg

Oh, lagi-lagi jantung Eren berdetak membentur seluruh rusuknya, Levi melihat gestur gadis itu nampak aneh baru saja dia ingin menanyakan kabarnya, Eren semakintidak kuasa semua perasaan ini membuat dirinya berdiam, mati rasa, namailah sesuka kalian tapi saat ini ketika jemari Levi terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah itu suara pintu beranda ynag tertutup dibuka keras, membentur dinding bebatuan.

BRAKKK!

"OH, KAU TIDAK PERCAYA INI LEVI, KITA PULANG SEKARANG!" suara kencang dari seorang wanita berkacamata bergaun hijau dengan bulu angsa hitam menghiasi lehernya, suaranya berdesir kencang menembus di kedua lubang telinga Eren maupun Levi.

Eren menatap bingung dan Levi mendelik penuh kekesalan.

"Si Dawk beserta dua Inoncencio itu benar-benar membuat tali sarafku putus dan Erwin malah tidak membantu sama sekali dengan-"

"Hanji…" ucapnya setengah berbisik menusuk, memotong apapun yang ingin wanita berkacamata eksentrik itu katakan.

Wanita bernama Hanji—setelah Eren asumsikan dan dengan Levi memanggil namanya adalah sebagai bukti—segera berhenti berceloteh dan melirik kearah dua gadis muda, cengiran dungu terpasang di wajah yang sama pucat itu.

"Oh, maaf tak kusangka Levi sedang ada teman bicara disini…ahahaha, maaf, maaf." Dengan gestur kedua telapak tangan yang diangkat defensif kearah Levi, sepertinya dia baru saja menganggu acara senang-senang wanita berambut_ raven_ itu.

Wanita itu menghela nafas memijit keningnya lagi, nampaknya tuntutan kerja menginterupsi Levi dan Eren bisa pastikan bahwa saat inilah mereka akan berpisah, tapi hati kecilnya berharap bisa bertemu dengan wanita _exotic_ nan _enigma_ ini, segala hal yang berkaitan dengan wanita itu menarik minatnya.

"Kurasa inilah tanda aku harus undur diri, Wanita sialan tanpa etika ini memerlukan bantuanku sekarang." Eren megangguk menerima ijin kepergian sang wanita yang saat ini melangkah bersama wanita jankung bergaun hijau.

Namun Levi berbalik sebentar kepadanya lalu memberikan sebuah kartu bermotif mawar hitam di setiap sudut persegi kemudian nama toko yang mengundang rasa penasaran.

'_La Douce Carmilla…'_ batinnya menghapal nama beserta alamat pada kartu itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, ini kartu bisnisku kalau kau tertarik untuk melihat-lihat di tokoku…" ucapnya kemudian berjalan menyusul Hanji yang menunggunya di daun pintu beranda, lalu menghilang di lautan banyak manusia bergaun ragam juga berjas hitam.

Meninggalkan Eren dengan degupan jantung yang berlomba-lomba memompa udara, jemari itu mencengkram teramat keras gaun bagian depannya, bibir bawah yang digigit gemas kemudian ronaan merah di wajah yang memmbuat kulitnya terbakar malu.

Sepertinya pertemuan pertamanya dengan wanita aristocrat berambut hitam legam membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa dia berdoa kecil untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N Notes :

Ah, malah bikin fanfic baru lagi kali ini Yuri I hope you like it, Haruka baru soal seperti ini so, if it's not good enough just let me know, okay? I'll do better on the next chapter.

Review and Comment amuse me, but don't flame.


End file.
